


Exams

by alextree



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextree/pseuds/alextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas need to take the test to renew their pilot's license. Martin is freaking out. Douglas makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a really short fill for a prompt over on livejournal, but then it snowballed into a relationship and stuff...please comment if you like it, or if you don't. just be polite if you don't. :)

“Douglas, I don’t think you’ll want to go in there right now.” Said Arthur.

“And why ever would I not want to go into the flight deck Arthur?”

“Well uh,” he looked down at his feet, “Skip is in there.”

“And what about sir is so appalling that I wouldn’t want to be in his company? Doing my job?”

“Well. The sticky notes.”

“Yes? What about the sticky notes?”

“He put them in there too.”

For the past few weeks Martin had covered Gerti in sticky notes. Each had some rule or regulation for pilots scribbled on it. Arthur had told their passengers that MJN was doing it in order to provide their customers with an educational experience. He had heard that on an advertisement on telly. It sounded smart.

“And? Arthur, you’re making less sense than usual today.”

“There are a lot of them and Skip looks…busy.”

“Arthur, I don’t care if he’s busy. We need to get this plane in the air or Carolyn will have our heads. Whatever Martin is up to in there shall have to wait.” Said Douglas as he opened the door to the flight deck.

Douglas looked around the flight deck in awe. Well, by “in awe…” Douglas, who is never “in awe”, was experiencing a sensation similar to what mere mortals call “awe” because of the plethora of colourful sticky notes covering nearly every surface. In the middle of the colourful mess was Martin. He kept looking down into his lap, closing his eyes, and opening them again.  
“Martin! What on earth are all these for?”

“Douglas! I was-you’re not supposed to be in here. I told Arthur to keep you out.”

“Yes. You may have done that, but sir seems to have forgotten we have a passenger to go pick up in Seoul.”

“Douglas. I’m busy go away. I have to study.”

“Study? What for?”

“Don’t tell me you honestly forgot.”

“I didn’t honestly forget?”

“Oh for god’s sake! Our licenses. We have to renew our pilot’s licenses!”

“You’re studying for that? Martin why on-”

“YES I am studying for it. Not everyone is a sky god like Douglas Richardson okay? Some of us need to study.”

“Martin, you’ve covered Gerti in sticky notes. It’s been like this for a week. Don’t worry. You’ll do fine. Let’s go, pick up our passenger and-“

“But I need to-“

“Martin, quit fooling around,” Douglas said sternly, “ If we don’t take off right now Mr. Sun will not be happy. We will be late, and he will tell Carolyn who will sack us both. On the bright side, we won’t have to re qualify to fly because we’ll be unemployed.”

Martin groaned.  
“Fine.” He grumbled as he stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout their flight to New York. Martin had Douglas quiz him on the test materials.

“What action can a pilot take to aid in cooling an engine that is overheating during a climb?” asked Douglas drearily. They’d been at it for the past 2 hours.

“Uh. Uh. I know this one. Give me a second. YES! Reduce rate of climb and increase airspeed,” said Martin confidently.

“Correct,” said Douglas, “so you’ve gotten all the practice questions correct. Are we done?”

“No Douglas! I need to be able to answer 60 questions in 2.5 hours!”

“Fine. Pilots flying over a national wildlife refuge are requested to fly no lower than?”

“2,000 feet AGL,” replied Martin quickly.

“Right again, Sir. Hey chief! I might be wrong, but I think you’re stressing too much about this test, this makes me feel…annoyed. One thing we could do is stop studying for this test. Martin, listen to me, you’ll do fine. Stop this nonsense and I, Douglas Richardson, will promise you that you’ll do fine.”

“Douglas! Not even you can guarantee I’ll pass.”

“Sir, I take offense in your lack of faith in me.”

“Alright. Can we play a word game instead?”

“Yes, how about cities with names related to sex?”

“Such as?”

“Intercourse.”

“Douglas!” said Martin, blushing.  


 _Interesting_ , thought Douglas.

“Is that really its name?” asked Martin.

“Yes. It’s in Alabama. I do believe it’s Sir’s turn?”

“Climax. It’s also in Alabama.” replied Martin, after a bit of thinking.

“Dildo.”

“Cockermouth.”

“Condom.”

“Fucking.” said Martin, feeling proud of himself for keeping up with Douglas for once.

“Hi chaps! What are you talking about?” asked Arthur.  
Martin blushed and Douglas smiled.

“We’re playing a word game, Arthur. Care to join?” asked Douglas.

“Yeah! Okay! What is it?”

“Cities with names related to sex.”

“Brilliant! Oh I know one! Sexmoan!”

“Where’s that?” asked Martin.

“Oh it’s in the Philippines. I found it online when I was looking for-“

“Okay Arthur, yes. We don’t need to know how you found it,” interrupted Martin, who was turning an even brighter shade of pink. Douglas found himself thinking that Martin was adorable when he blushed. He shook himself to clear his head of that thought.  
' _You are Douglas Richardson, you’re a heterosexual man. You are not attracted to Martin._ ' he thought to himself.

“Well, I’ve got to go. Mum just wanted me to check in on you guys. Do you want any of my surpr-“

“No thank you Arthur!” said Martin and Douglas at the same time.

“We’re not hungry yet, but thank you for the offer.” said Martin.

“Okay. Bye chaps!” said Arthur, cheerily as he left the flight deck.

“Douglas, isn’t it your turn?”

“Oh right. Yes. Um. Let me think.”

“Douglas, am I actually winning?”

“Yes, yes you are. Now shush! Threeway!”

“Short Pump, surely Douglas, I can’t be winning.”

“Well apparently you have.” grumbled Douglas.

“Are you giving up?!” asked Martin incredulously, mouth open in surprise.  
' _Oh god. His mouth. How did I not notice it before? That cupid’s bow. It’d probably look even better around my-STOP IT DOUGLAS_!' 

“Douglas?” asked Martin, with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yes. I am. You win. Happy?”

“Shocked. Are you okay Douglas?”

“Yes. I’m fine Martin.” I just realized that I find you ridiculously attractive that’s all.

“Okay. What now?”

“Sir won, so it’s Sir’s turn to choose what we do.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Come here, let me feel your forehead.”

“Martin, I’m fine.”

“Douglas, I don’t know what’s going on, but you do not look fine. Your cheeks are flushed and you’ve just lost a word game. I’m prettysure that means you’re not fine. Let me feel your forehead.”

Douglas sighed. He turned to face Martin and moved his face closer to Martin. Martin reached out his hand and pressed it against Douglas’ forehead.

 _'I’m touching Douglas,'_ thought Martin. He couldn’t believe it. Douglas had been acting weird all day. He moved his hand to a different spot on Douglas’ forehead.

“Well, you don’t have a fever.”

“I told you, I’m not sick.” replied Douglas with a sigh. Martin withdrew his hand and looked at his first officer. He quite liked how Douglas’ face looked when it was flushed. He smiled to himself. “And what has Sir smiling so brightly?” asked Douglas.

“Nothing.”

“Gentlemen!” said Carolyn as she entered the flight deck, “good heavens Martin! What are all these sticky notes for?”

“Douglas and I have to take our pilot’s test to renew our licenses. These are my flashcards.”

“Uh huh,” said Carolyn, “well I’m just hear to tell you that when we touch down in New York, you two are going to be sharing a room.”

“What?!” said both pilots at once.

“Carolyn, we can’t share!” said Martin.

“Oh but you must. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I have to share with Arthur. We can only afford two rooms for three nights.”

“Three nights? Carolyn, why are we spending three nights?” asked Douglas.

“Because, Mr. Sun is going to need us to fly him back in three days and there is no point in us flying all the way home and back before then.”

"But Carolyn! Our test is in five days! Two, at most, isn’t enough for us to recover from jet lag in time for the test!”

“Martin, Mr. Sun is paying us a lot of money for these trips. You two are sharing a room and that’s the end of this conversation. I need to go check on Arthur.” And she left.

Martin sighed. It was going to be interesting sharing a room with Douglas that’s for sure. He giggled inwardly to himself. Normally, he’d go back to his hotel room and have a wank thinking about Douglas. This, obviously, wasn’t going to be the case on this trip. He looked over at Douglas. Douglas was leaning back in his chair and staring out the front of the plane at the vast expanse of blue in front of them. Martin thought he looked deep in thought. Martin liked how Douglas looked when he was thinking. He allowed himself to study Douglas’ face. When he had been checking whether Douglas had a fever, Martin had been able to feel Douglas’ hair that was over his forehead. He had wanted to cup Douglas’ face and kiss him. Martin could feel himself hardening at the thought. Martin redirected his attention to the blue in front of him, but he thought he saw Douglas turn his head towards him.

 _'I’m going to be sharing a room with Martin for three nights. Bollocks.'_ thought Douglas. He stared at the sea of blue in front of him. He didn’t know whether to be happy or horrified at the thought. They’d shared a room many times before, but Douglas had never felt like this when they had. He sighed. He could see Martin looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Douglas thought Martin was cute when he thought he was being sneaky. _'Oh god. Pull yourself together Richardson. You’re not some teenage girl.'_ He saw Martin turn his eyes back towards the scenery in front of them. He took this opportunity to look at Martin more closely. His eyes drifted from Martin’s soft-looking hair, down the side of his face, over the cheekbones (which stuck out far too much due to Martin’s limited diet), to the spot where his neck ( _his beautiful kissable neck_ thought Douglas) disappeared into his shirt. Douglas’ eyes moved down Martin’s body and he found himself staring at Martin’s crotch. He felt his throat getting dry. From where he was sitting, Douglas could see that his captain was experiencing the same problem he was facing; Martin was half hard.


	3. Chapter 3

When they touched down in New York it was 1pm, and both Martin and Douglas were exhausted. They left Carolyn and Arthur at the airfield and told them they’d meet them at the hotel.  
The hotel was located in the center of New York City. When they checked in, the woman at the counter gave them a warm smile and told them that they were “adorable” together.

‘We’re not. No. We’re. He’s. We’re not-“

“What my friend is trying to say is that we’re not together. We just work together and our boss is too cheap to book us separate rooms, though I don’t see why our personal lives are any of your business.” said Douglas, trying to save poor Martin who was turning an unhealthy shade of red.

“I’m so sorry. I just assumed tat you two-well you two seem so…together. Sorry. Here are your room keys.” She handed Douglas the plastic cards to get into their room.

“Martin, lets go. I’m beat.”  
Martin followed Douglas to the elevator and they went up to their room.

When they opened their door they couldn’t believe their eyes. There in front of them, was a view of the city that was straight out of a magazine. Martin blinked, “Well, now we know why Carolyn can’t afford three nights here.”  
Douglas looked around. He could only see one king sized bed.

“Douglas? There’s only one bed.”

“Yes Martin, I can see that.”

“Erm. I’ll call Carolyn.” He walked over to the phone that was on the bedside table and dialed Carolyn.

“Hello?”

“Hi, yes Carolyn, it’s Martin. We just got to our room and there’s only one bed.”

“Ah yes, sorry. It was the only room available.”

“Carolyn, Douglas and I are not sharing a bed.”

“Martin, yes you are. Anything else? No? Okay. Enjoy your view.” Carolyn hung up.

“She hung up on me!” exclaimed Martin.

Douglas sighed, “We’re stuck sharing a bed?”

“We’re stuck sharing a bed,” Martin sighed. He put his bag on the suitcase holder and walked over to the foot of the bed and flopped backwards with his arms spread out, “I’m tired.”

“Me too, “said Douglas as he put his belongings down, “Move over.”

Martin scooted over to the right side of the bed and Douglas lay down on the left. Douglas decided he should probably go take a shower. He stood up, walked over to his things, and began undoing his tie. Once his tie was off he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. From the bed, Martin could see Douglas’ shirt becoming looser on his first officer.

“D-Douglas? What are you doing?”

“I’m unbuttoning my shirt,” he replied as he turned towards Martin. He wanted to see Martin’s face so he could read his reaction. What he saw was Martin, laying on the bed, struggling to keep the blush off of his face. “I need to take a shower. As far as I know, people don’t take showers fully clothed.”

“R-right. Er, yes,” said Martin as calmly as he could. He knew he was blushing, but he hoped that if he didn’t bring attention to it Douglas wouldn’t. Of course, as usual, his hopes weren’t answered.

“Is Sir blushing?”

“I-no-yes.” Martin figured it’d be less painful if he admitted it than if he tried to pretend he wasn’t.

“And why are you blushing?” asked Douglas raising an eyebrow.

“I-well-erm-you,” stuttered Martin, “You’re undressing! And we’re sharing a bed. For three nights! This whole situation is making me blush!”

“We’ve shared a room before, Martin.” Douglas could feel butterflies flapping about in his stomach. Oh god, I am a teenage girl he thought wryly to himself.

“Yes, but not for this long. And not after I touched you on the plane and got a boner and normally I can go to my room or if we're sharing a room I can get into my own bed and have a wank without you noticing or I can do it while you’re asleep, but now we’re going to be in the bed and I can’t have a wank thinking about you while your in the same bed because you don’t even like men and I’m going to shut up now.”

Martin closed his eyes and raised his hands to cover them. _Oh shit. What have I done?_ thought Martin miserably. He heard the sound of Douglas rustling about in his bag for clothes and the sound of the bathroom door closing. When he heard the sound of the shower turning on, Martin uncovered his eyes and curled up on his side.  
“What have I done?” murmured Martin.

He decided that he would change his clothes and get under the covers. Maybe Douglas would think he was asleep and not bring it up again. He’d hand in his resignation once they got back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Douglas let the warm water cascade down his body. He reached for the shampoo. As he worked it into his hair he replayed the conversation he had just had with Martin. Martin liked him. Martin fancied him. Martin wanked to the thought of him. Douglas shuddered even though the water in the shower was perfectly warm. He also knew that Martin didn’t think it was possible for Douglas to return his feelings. Douglas violently rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He was annoyed with himself. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling all these feelings. Douglas mentally scolded himself for losing control earlier. First he lost the word game ( _because Martin’s voice saying sexual things distracted me_ ) and then he had been blushing like a school girl. Douglas’ mind wandered to what he’d seen earlier. Martin sitting in his seat, half hard, his own trousers growing tighter.

Douglas felt his cock gave a little twitch. He thought of Martin’s lips. How kissable they looked. He visualized Martin’s neck. Oh how Douglas wanted to caress it. To kiss it. To mark it as his. Douglas felt his hand move downward to cup his growing erection. Douglas laughed to himself. Martin was in the next room, probably freaking out about what he’d told Douglas and worrying that Douglas wouldn’t want him, and here he was getting aroused by the thought of Martin. He began to stroke himself slowly; easing his erection to its full size. He ran his thumb slowly over his slit and a wave of pleasure rippled through his body. He brought his other hand down to cup his balls as he began to pump his straining cock.  
“Oh god, please, Martin, please. Yes.” he moaned.  
He removed his hand from his balls and used it to brace himself against the wall of the shower. He moved his hand faster, “Yes. Yes, Martin. Hnng, yes. More.” He felt the familiar tingling in his lower back and the tightening in his balls. He came with Martin’s name on his lips.  
He stood there in the shower and let the water wash away the evidence of his pleasure. Once his breathing had returned to normal he finished his shower and got out. As he dried himself off he decided he’d tell Martin how he felt.

Martin heard a groan from the bathroom. "He’s probably thinking about that blond he was so friendly with in Sydney last week,” he thought bitterly to himself.The woman was actually a good friend of Douglas’ from med school who had been in Sydney for a business conference. Douglas hadn’t seen her in years, but Martin didn’t know that. What Martin also didn’t know was that Douglas never actually slept with any of the women he picked up. Douglas never felt compelled. If Douglas had given this any thought he would have probably realized that he was doing it in order to show off in front of Martin. If Douglas had given it any thought, he’d probably have noticed his feelings for Martin sooner, but of course, Douglas never gave it any thought.

Martin heard the bathroom door open and Douglas walk over to his things to put away his stuff. Martin pretended to be asleep.  
Douglas looked at the bed. Martin was curled up on his side under the quilt. He had it pulled up so that it was tucked right under his chin. Douglas smiled at the sight and had to stop himself from walking over to Martin and kissing him on the forehead. Instead, he walked around to his side and slid under the covers next to Martin. He fell asleep watching the rise and fall of Martin’s chest.  
Martin waited until he heard Douglas’ breathing even out and become shallow before he dared to turn over to look at his first officer. Douglas was on his side with his face towards Martin. His hair hung down in his eyes, and before Martin realized what he was doing his arm had reached out and he was brushing the hair out of Douglas’ eyes. Martin removed his hand and was relieved when Douglas didn’t wake. Martin settled himself and fell asleep watching Douglas’ chest rise and fall with each breath.  


When Douglas woke it 6pm, and he was hungry. He looked over at Martin who was still sleeping. A loose curl had fallen over his eyes. Douglas reached out and brushed it out of Martin’s face, and then he leaned over and gave Martin a quick peck on the cheek. Douglas hadn’t thought about what he’d do if Martin woke up, but Martin remained asleep. Douglas decided to not wake Martin. He’d leave him a note telling him he’s gone to Dinner with Carolyn and Arthur, with the directions to the restaurant. He had seen a nice little Italian place around the corner when they’d arrived. If Martin didn’t show up he’d bring some food back to the room. Douglas got up and got dressed. He left the note for Martin by the phone. Then he went to find Carolyn and Arthur’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mum?”

“Yes Arthur?”

“Are Skip and Douglas, you know…”

“Are they what Arthur?”

“Are they…are they boyfriends?”

“Arthur, why would you think that?”

“Well today they were playing a game, ‘cities with names related to sex’ and both of them were blushing a lot and I don’t know. The course in Ipswich.  
Right then there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” said Arthur as he leaped up from the bed and walked over the door.

“Hello Arthur.”

“Hi Douglas! Mum and I were just talking about you. Are you and Sk-“

“Hello Douglas, come in. Where’s Martin?” interrupted Carolyn.

“He’s still asleep. We took a nap. I’m hungry. Care to join me in my search for food? I saw an Italian place around the corner. I left Martin a note in case he wants to join us.”  
Arthur and Carolyn agreed and the three of them went off to get dinner.

When Martin woke up, Douglas was gone. Martin saw a note sitting next to the phone. He reached over and picked it up. It was a note from Douglas saying that he was with Carolyn and Arthur getting dinner. It had directions so Martin could join them. He looked at the clock. It was 6:45. According to the note Douglas had left around 6. Martin didn’t know if he was ready to face Douglas. After some thinking he decided that it’d be best to see Douglas for the first time since that afternoon with Carolyn and Arthur around to prevent Douglas from addressing it. Martin rolled out of bed and pulled on some black jeans and his favorite purple shirt. _‘Might as well look good for Douglas. Even if he won’t notice,’_ thought Martin. He grabbed his wallet and his room key and left in search of the restaurant.

When he walked into the restaurant, Martin immediately spotted Douglas. He was telling something to Arthur and Carolyn which made Arthur’s Shirley Temple come out of his nose. He walked over towards them.

“Hi Skip! Enjoy your nap? I like naps! Mum says that I like them a lot now because I never took when I was little,” said an excited and sticky Arthur.

“It was brilliant Arthur.”  
Arthur beamed.

“Martin I-“ started Douglas.

“Have you ordered yet?” interrupted Martin. He carefully avoided Douglas’ eye.

“We just did. I’m sure if you order now you’re food will arrive with ours.” answered Carolyn. Martin looked around. The only seat left at the table was the one next to Douglas. He took at deep breath and sat down. Douglas smiled at him. Martin tried to smile back, but he wasn’t sure if it ended up looking like a smile or a grimace. He ordered the chicken fettuccini alfredo and a beer. I’ll need a drink to get through dinner.

As dinner went on Douglas became more and more lost. He didn’t know what to do. Martin wouldn’t even look at him. He’d tried smiling at Martin when he sat down, but Martin had just looked like he was in pain. He had tried to talk to Martin, but every time he tried Martin would interrupt him and ask Arthur or Carolyn something. Douglas tried to think of why Martin was acting like this. He realized that he probably shouldn’t have run to the shower the way he did after Martin had blurted out how he felt. He hadn’t known what to do so he had run away. Douglas knew Martin didn’t think he’d have feelings for him. Douglas needed to find a way to prove to Martin that he was wrong. He was looking around the restaurant when he spied the answer across the room. He knew what to do.  
Douglas got the waiter to box up his food. He’d finish it later. He had more pressing things to do.

“Carolyn. Arthur. I need to go back to Gerti. I forgot something important. Martin, I’ll see you when I get back. We need to talk.”  
Martin blushed. Arthur looked at his mum. Carolyn looked at Douglas. He put some money and the table and with that he was gone. Douglas went outside and caught a cab. He needed to go to Gerti, but first he had to stop at an office supply store.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin had been left with Carolyn and Arthur.

“Martin, do you know what all that was about?”

“No idea Carolyn. Arthur, why are you smiling like that? It’s unnerving.”  
Arthur’s grin grew wider. “I know what he’s doing. Well, I don’t know exactly what he’s doing, but I know what he’s doing sort of.”

“Arthur, my dear boy, do you or don’t you know what Douglas is up to?”

“I do! You see, Douglas likes Martin. He LIKE likes him, and it’s obvious Martin likes Douglas and-“

“Excuse me Arthur, how is it obvious that I- well if I did, which I’m not saying I do, but if I did- how is it obvious that I like Douglas? Hypothetically speaking of course.” bumbled Martin who was turning red at the thought of Douglas having feeling for him, or maybe it was the beer. He wasn’t sure.

“Well, he’s you’re best friend. You spend a lot of time together.”

“That’s because they work together Arthur.”

“Yes, but coworkers don’t play games about sex with each other, and they don’t look at each other like Martin and Douglas do when they think the other isn’t looking, and they don’t dress up for each other like Skip did tonight.”

“Maybe I wanted to meet someone here?” answered Martin. He knew his argument was weak.

“Skip, you’re not the type to have a one-off. You want a relationship. Also,” continued Arthur, “coworkers don’t pick up women in front of the other just to make the other jealous.”

Both Martin and Carolyn gaped at Arthur. Arthur, the man who thought the phonetic alphabet for “F” was “tango,” had just used logic and it had made actual sense.

“What do you mean?” asked Martin, dumbfounded. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Mum, you should have sent everyone to the understanding people course in Ipswich with me. Douglas never takes the women he picks up back to his room. They just go on walks, and I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Oh no.”  
Martin couldn’t believe it. Douglas liked him? Could Arthur actually be right? Martin decided he needed to think about this alone.

“Uh. I need to go to bed. I’m exhausted. Uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Martin put down some cash and left the restaurant quickly, before Carolyn or Arthur could stop him.

He didn’t feel like going to the room yet, so he decided to walk around outside for a bit. It was still relatively early, eight. Martin walked down the street towards the bright lights. He had a lot of thinking to do.

“Mum, did I scare Skip off?”

“Maybe a little bit dear. He probably has a lot to think about.”

“I was only trying to help.”

“I know. Is this why you booked us into this ridiculously expensive hotel?”  
Arthur nodded. Carolyn sighed, “let’s go back to our room. It’s been a long day. You can eat the mint.”

“Yay!” said Arthur as he hopped out of his seat. He really hoped Martin and Douglas would figure things out.

It was now 9pm and Martin figured he should go back to the room. Martin’s internal clock was telling him it was 5am. He arrived back in the room and found that Douglas hadn’t returned. He decided that he should wait up for Douglas in order to make sure that he was okay. In the meantime, Martin decided he should take a shower before bed.  
In the shower Martin’s mind ran through everything that had happened that day. Could Douglas really like him? The thought seemed silly to Martin. Douglas was a Sky God. What would he want with Martin? He was poor. He didn’t get paid. He could barely afford to feed himself. He lived alone in a pathetic flat. No one wanted Martin, so why would Douglas? Douglas. Martin felt his blood rushing south as he remembered the groan he had heard from Douglas earlier. Martin lowered his hand and began to stroke himself slowly. He imagined it was Douglas’ strong hand that was running up and down his length. He bit back a moan as he ran his thumb over the tip. It didn’t take him long to orgasm. Martin closed his eyes as he came. He whispered Douglas’ name as he came all over his hand. After he washed himself off he got ready for bed and crawled under the sheets.

Douglas looked around Gerti's flight deck one last time admiring his work. He'd come and done what he'd needed to do. Now all that was left to do in order for operation 'woo captain Crieff' to be a success was to get Martin to come with him to Gerti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas tells Arthur about 'Operation Woo Captain Crieff'
> 
> AN: Sorry this chapter is awful. I have the flu, so my writing might be a tad...flu-y

Douglas arrived back at the hotel a quarter to ten. When he entered the room the first thing he noticed was Martin, curled up in their bed. He walked over to where his sleeping captain lay in slumber. As he got ready for bed, Douglas began planning how he'd get Martin back to GERTI with him. The last piece of the puzzle slid into place as he lay next to Martin. Martin's breathing was strong and steady beside Douglas. Tomorrow was going to be...brilliant.

Douglas woke up early the next morning. As he was getting dressed, Martin began to shift in the bed.  
"Douglas?" asked a groggy Martin, "why are you up so early?"

"Shh. I'm going for a swim. Go back to bed."

"Okay." mumbled Martin, as he drifted back to sleep.

Douglas let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed his room key on his way out the door. He needed to go find Arthur.

He found Arthur sitting by the pool. He was in his swim shorts with his feet dangling in the water. He was staring, as if in thought, at his feet as they moved in the water. Douglas found the thoughtful expression unnerving on Arthur's face.

"Hello Arthur," he said as he sat down next to the young steward.

"Oh hi Douglas! Fancy meeting you here this early!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! What are the chances that both you and I decide to come here at the same time?"

"Well, I'd say they're pretty high given the fact that I called you last night and asked you to meet me here."

"Oh right! Yes. I'd forgotten. I knew there was some reason I woke up extra early. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh brilliant! What is it?"

"I need you to..." Douglas explained Operation Woo Captain Crieff to Arthur, who listened wide-eyed. Once Douglas was done explaining his plan, Arthur asked, "So you like Skip?"

"Yes, that's why I'm asking for you help."

"Brilliant! I can do that! Wow! I've always wanted you two to be a couple!"

"Why?"

"Because then MJN would be a family company! Mum and me are a family, and you and Skip would be a family!"

Douglas grinned at Arthur.

"So you're sure you know what you need to do? Do you have any questions?"

"No Douglas, I've got it. This is going to be so brilliant! Skip will surely fall in love with you!"

"I sure hope so."


End file.
